


The Omega Next Door

by TookMeASecond



Series: Shared [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Multi, Pie, Runaway, Top Dean, Top Sam, first heat, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Castiel is curious but leery of the Alpha brothers who moved in next door.  He isn't sure why he seems pulled to them.  But he does, and the need is strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO! Waiting for my co-author to help with the prompt I finished this gem (maybe...). Proofread and posted for your enjoyment. Now, onward with the prompt and I'll start The Good Pet.

The sunrays filtering through the waving tree branches made marbled light dance across the pages of his book. The corner of the page fluttered on a strong breeze and caused his dark hair to fall across and tickle his nose. Castiel was laying in the front yard, on his stomach, munching an apple while his mother tended the flower bed against the front of the house. The weather was perfect for a Saturday outside.

A strange rumble grew in the distance. A sound he hadn't heard enough to be able to place. As it got louder the birds went quiet. His mother sat back on her heels and wiped the back of a gloved hand across her forehead as she looked toward the end of the street. The muffled growl cleared as a huge shiny black motorcycle turned the corner six houses away.

The boy's father stepped out onto the porch as his mother stood. He looked to them then back to the bike. He rose as it got closer and followed his mother to stand next to her on the porch. It seemed the noise roused the neighbors as well.

By the time the Harley pulled into the driveway next door half the people who lived on the street were outside. The man on the bike already looked huge, but once he stood the kid really marveled at his height. The guy shook out his mane of hair and smiled brightly with a small wave.

His parents had no time to react before another rumble carried a sleek black car toward them as well. The car pulled into the same drive and another tall man got out. This one a little shorter, shorter hair, too. But broader and just as built. They both wore sunglasses and leather jackets, motorcycle guy wore black while car guy had brown. Car guy didn't pay anyone any mind.

“Dad?”

“New neighbors, I suppose. Everyone inside, now. Time for dinner. Church in the morning.” Castiel’s mother nodded and went to retrieve her gardening tools and his book. His parents left him standing on the porch. He wasn't sure what made him want to stay, but he couldn't seem to move his feet. The shorter tall man paused at his front door and pulled his sunglasses down, then looked right at him. He offered a smile that was more feral. It sent a shiver down the boy’s spine and he hurried inside.

~*~

The next morning there was a moving truck backed into the driveway up to the front of the house. The concrete drive went all the way to the backyard to a garage along the back fence of the property. Tall guy was directing boxes and furniture while shorter tall guy had his loud car in the open garage with the hood up.

After church on Sundays Castiel and his brothers had free time until dinner. Usually he would go with Gabriel to the park down the street and play with the neighbor boys, however, today he opted to stay home. When all the kids were gone and his parents were puttering around the house he planted himself on the porch swing with another book. He didn’t even notice when twenty minutes had gone by without turning a page. He was watching the commotion next door out of the corner of his eye.

From his perch on the porch he couldn’t see the guy in the garage, but he heard some banging around every now and then. As well as some colorful language that he rarely heard from anyone. But tall guy was usually in his line of sight, managing the truck. He finally turned his head to look when the man took off his button down shirt and used it to wipe the sweat trickling down his chest.

Castiel almost used the foul language himself. The man was built, he looked to be chiseled from stone. Tan stone. He was evenly bronzed and dusted lightly with hair. The boy found himself blushing as he moved his eyes down the man’s happy trail. His blush deepened when his eyes roamed back up to find he was being watched. The man licked his lips slowly, his hands on his hips, one leg cocked out. Castiel snapped his attention back to his book but still didn’t see any of the words.

The wind kicked a breeze across the boy’s yard and he caught the scent of Alpha. He peeked from the corner of his eye once more to see the man was still staring at him. His brown-green eyes were piercing in the sunlight. He heard the heavy footsteps of the other walking down the driveway and watched him stop next to the first. They exchanged words he couldn’t hear and the shorter tall guy took a step toward the fence. Tall guy reached out and grabbed his elbow, never looking away from Castiel.

He was beginning to wonder if he should go back inside when the two turned at the same time and made their way into their own home. Castiel let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and was slightly horrified to look down at his lap and see he was half hard. He wasn’t sure what was going on, maybe because he was almost sixteen?

Castiel already knew he was omega, but until he turned sixteen he didn’t have to worry about pheromones or heats. It was around everyone’s sixteenth birthday that they went into their first heat or rut. His was getting close. That had to be the reason. He had never acted this way before, it was as if his body was acting of its own accord. He couldn’t be attracted to his neighbor, his parents would flip.

Finding it impossible to concentrate on his book he sighed and closed it. He swung on the bench a couple times and went into the house to offer his mother help with dinner. He was rather pleased with himself when he fought the urge to look at the house next door before he went in. Which is how he missed the short tall guy staring at him out the window.

~*~

The next night, over dinner, Castiel learned the Alpha’s names. He was at the table with his older brother, Gabriel, and his mother and father. His other two brothers, Michael and Lucifer, were at a friends house. There was small talk going around the table as everyone ate and his mother spoke up.

“Oh! Chuck, did you get the car in to get looked at? I know you said it’s probably nothing but I just don’t like that rattle.” His father nodded and put his fork down.

“Actually, the neighbor, Dean, offered to look at it for me. Turns out he’s pretty good with his hands. Fixed ‘er right up and told me no charge.” His mother smiled and tipped her head to the side.

Dean. The shorter tall guy was Dean.

“That’s wonderful! Awful nice of him. I should bake him a pie as a thank you.”

“Fantastic idea, honey! Him and his brother Sam don’t have an omega around. They might not get homemade cooking very often.”

Sam. Sam and Dean. Castiel’s head was a buzz with the new information. The names fit, he supposed. Somehow just knowing what to call them made his interest blossom into full blown obsession in a matter of minutes. He was so screwed.

~*~

The next afternoon when Castiel arrived home from school his mother had a fresh apple pie on the windowsill in the kitchen. He started to wonder if maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing, the way he felt around the Alpha brothers. His parents reaction to their new neighbors was a little more welcoming than he thought it would be. And he was starting to feel bad about assuming they’d judge them because of how different they were.

“Oh! Castiel! Just in time. Why don’t you grab this pie and take it next door before it’s too cold?” Castiel nodded and dropped his backpack next to his chair at the table. He’d have to start homework when he got back. “Now, do not enter their house. Got it? They look a little rough around the edges and there is no telling their sense of propriety.”

Yeah, okay. And there it was. Turns out judgement had been passed. Apparently, even if they didn’t approve, they felt they needed to look the part. One of the things that always seemed to annoy him about this uppity little town. People would smile to your face, feigning polite conversation, then sneer behind your back.

“Yes, Mother.” He rolled his eyes when she wasn’t looking and took up the pie with a kitchen towel to shield his hands from the hot tin.

“Good boy,” she said kissing the top of his head. He walked out leaving her humming to herself in the kitchen. Once he was out his front door Castiel had to take a deep breath and close his eyes. Mentally preparing himself to meet the Alphas in person. He forced his breath to even out and his feet to carry him down the steps off his porch.

The walk around the low fence and up their front walkway seemed to take forever. Then suddenly he was there standing in front of their door. He could smell them clearly now. Their scents mixing perfectly. Something like leather and grease and fresh cut grass and the beach. He took another breath and reached up to knock on the door.

His heart pounded so hard in his head he couldn’t hear anything else as he waited for the door to open. He waited a while. Then reached up to knock again when he heard a shout from around the corner. Curious he set the pie on the table next to the door and walked to the edge of the porch to peer around the side of the house. The driveway was empty, the garage door open showing both the black car and the motorcycle. So they were home.

Another strange grunt followed by muffled sounds. Almost like someone hitting the ground with their fist. Castiel made his way up the driveway, sticking close to the side of the house. Just before he got to the corner he looked back down the driveway to check if he was being watched. Seeing nothing he carefully peeked around the corner of the house into the backyard. Then he stopped breathing.

The Alpha’s were on the ground, wrestling. And they didn’t appear to be holding back. Dean was on his back, Sam straddling his hips. Sam was in a headlock, pounding a fist into Dean’s ribs as he tried to get loose. Dean had no way of blocking Sam’s punches and grunted heavily with each thud of the other’s fist. Finally, Sam got a good angle or something because Dean threw his head back against the grass and cried out as he released his brother.

“Ha!” Sam sat up with a hand in the middle of Dean’s chest, holding him to the ground. “You’re getting slower, old man.” Sam was panting but he kept his muscles rigid, ready for Dean to try and throw him off. But the older Alpha was done. He relaxed back into the grass and grinned wildly up at his brother.

“Maybe I just like to leave you to do all the work.” He winked as Sam laughed above him, grinding his ass down into his brother’s hips. Dean grabbed Sam’s hips and raised his own, adding to the pressure. Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

“You think so? It’s a pretty good excuse. I think maybe you just can’t hack it like you used to.” Sam grinned down at Dean’s annoyed expression then leaned down to lick a drop of sweat from his Alpha mate’s temple. “Either way, I don’t mind.” His voice was husky, and Castiel barely heard it. The boy was stuck, couldn’t move as he watched the exchange between the Alphas.

Sam nuzzled his way down Dean’s face and across his jaw line until he could capture his lips. All the while grinding down onto his brother’s cock. Castiel couldn’t see between them but he was assuming if he was hard Dean was, too. He dared a look back at his house, then pressed his palm over his erection. When he turned back to look at the brothers his heart leapt into his throat at the sight of hazel eyes boring into his own.

He jerked back from the corner and plastered his back to the wall. Holy shit, Sam saw him. Holy shit. He flushed deeper at the curse his mind supplied. Sam had to have seen him. But no one came running around the corner. No one shouted at the kid to amscray. He waited a few beats before holding his breath and peeking one eye back around the corner.

Both Alphas were still on the ground. The hand Sam had on Dean’s chest was now on his throat. His other gripped the bottom Alpha’s shirt, shoving it up, and was teasing a dusky nipple. Dean’s hands gripped Sam’s wrist as he writhed under his brother. Maybe he hadn’t been seen. Castiel rubbed his groin once more, before closing his fingers around his hard-on through his jeans. He had never seen anything like it before.

He knew the moment the Alpha came. Dean tipped his head back, offering his mate his neck, and arched his back. His moan was broken as Sam’s fingers flexed on his vocal chords. Sam licked at his slack lips.

“That’s it, brother.” He removed his hand and sat up, stretching his arms over his head with a satisfied grin on his face. “Feel better?” Dean laughed lightly and shoved at Sam’s thighs.

“Yeah, but now there’s a mess in my pants.” Sam stood and offered Dean a hand that he didn’t take. Dean got up on his own and looked down at this lap as he rubbed his palms on his jeans. “Dammit, Sam!” Sam just laughed at him and slapped his shoulder, shoving his brother toward the house. They went inside together and closed the door, cutting off their banter. Castiel pulled back from the corner and rested his temple on the side of the house.

He exhaled a long breath and rubbed his palm over his erection again. He was going to have to sneak in the back door of his house and take a shower. After waiting for a moment and not hearing anything else from the back yard he turned to head down the driveway and ran smack into the chest of a tall Alpha. Castiel trailed his eyes up the sweat damp shirt to peer into familiar hazel ones.

In one quick fluid motion Sam had his hand on Castiel’s throat and the omega was pushed up against the side of the house. On instinct, he lowered his eyes and kept his hands down. Sam had his thumb and first finger under the hinges of his jaw, but didn’t squeeze. Castiel’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

“You like to watch, little omega?” Castiel didn’t say anything. Sam rubbed his thigh over the omega’s erection, putting his knee between the boys. “It feels like you like to watch.” Castiel dared a slight nod of his head, but still didn’t speak. Sam leaned into Castiel’s neck, ghosting his nose along the skin as he scented him slow. Instinct, again, told Castiel to tip his head up, so he did while closing his eyes.

A pleased growl rumbled through the Alpha’s chest, causing Castiel’s heart to stutter in his own. He felt Sam’s tongue flick out over his scent gland and his eyelids fluttered as he came in his jeans. His face burned red at the fact that he’d just come totally untouched.

“Oh, fuck. Such a good boy, Castiel.” Oh, shit. If he hadn’t already lost it he would have at the sound of his name rolling off the Alpha’s tongue. He had jerked off a couple times in the shower, but it wasn’t proper and his parents would be mortified if they knew. Still, that was nothing compared to how he felt right now. Hearing the Alpha curse like that, growl in his ear, say his name. He never wanted to be anywhere but here for the rest of his life. So it shocked him when the Alpha backed up a bit.

Sam waited for Castiel to open his eyes. “Go home, little omega. Before you get yourself into trouble. If my brother catches you snooping he won't be as lenient with you.” The disappointment of being dismissed weighed heavy in his chest. Sam released his throat and trailed the backs of his fingers down the omega’s chest and stomach. After a couple seconds of Sam not moving and just staring at him Castiel shuffled himself along the side of the house until he was out from under Sam, the Alpha never taking his eyes off him.

He hurried down the driveway, glancing once to see if the pie was still on the porch. Gone. He never looked back at Sam as he hurried up his porch steps and into the house. Strait to the bathroom. He discarded his clothing and jumped in the shower to clear away the evidence of his Alpha encounter. He had to get down and start his homework before his mother noticed he was taking so long.

~*~

A few days after the encounter with the Alpha next door Castiel was looking rather haggard. He hadn’t been sleeping well, his dreams plagued with the tall Alpha. Dean was in a few, but they mostly revolved around Sam. Sometimes Castiel was the one on the ground under Sam’s strong grip. He had masterbated more in the past few days than his entire life. The taboo completely worn off. He still hid it from his parents, of course, but he was far less concerned with being embarrassed about it.

His mother was noticing of course. He had dark circles under his eyes and his posture was slipping. She had been worried at first, not saying anything to him but keeping an eye out. He was appreciative of her giving him space and was too preoccupied with his fantasies for it to occur to him that the behavior of hers should have been suspicious.

That Friday, four days after Sam had him pinned against his house, Castiel woke with a headache slamming his pulse behind his eyes. His stomach hurt and his sinuses were a bit swollen. Great. His immune system must have been compromised while he was losing sleep and eating less and now he was sick. Gabriel told him to stay in bed while he got mom. His mother hurried up with a glass of water and a thermometer. She took one look at her youngest son and a beaming smile spread across her face.

“Mom? What’s so funny? I’m sick, and this sucks.” She frowned and narrowed her eyes for a second while she tisked.

“Castiel, watch your language. And you’re not sick, baby. You’re growing!” She rushed to the bed and offered him the water while taking the temperature at his temple. The thermometer beeped and she looked at it. 101.2. “Yep, a fever. How else do you feel?” Castiel downed the whole glass and flopped back onto his bed.

“I feel gross. My stomach hurts. My head hurts. Just about everything hurts.” As he listed his ailments it occurred to him that everything, in fact, hurt. Even his ass was throbbing. His eyes went wide and shot to his mother. She sat with her eyebrows up, observing expectantly. Her smile grew when his eyes widened. “Oh, no. Oh, no!” He brought an arm up to cover his eyes.

“Yes! Oh, this is so exciting! I’m going to tell your father. Don’t worry, we’ll get through this just fine. I’m going to set you up in the guest room so that you don’t bother Gabriel. Sharing a room with an omega in heat wouldn’t be pleasant for him.” Castiel knew he was in deep trouble when the first thought that came to mind was that the guest room window looked over the Alpha’s backyard.

His mother was already up and out his bedroom door, still tittering about how proud Chuck was going to be. She shood her other sons out the door to school early with a note for Castiel’s teachers. His mother had the guestroom set up in record time and he was guided down the hall to where he’d be spending the next week or so, miserable.

While passing the stairs Castiel heard his father down in his study, the door must have been left open. Chuck was already on the phone with the pastor at church. Castiel couldn’t hear the conversation, but he had a feeling they were talking about mates. His stomach lurched and he had to take deep breaths to keep the water from coming back up.

“Oh, dear! Are you alright? Do you need a bucket?” Castiel held up a hand and shook his head. For once he was grateful for the hold his mother had on his arm, otherwise he might have toppled over. He was having a hard time figuring out if it was the dizziness in his head or the excitement his parents seemed to have over finding him a hook up.

Once they made it to the bed Castiel flopped down on his stomach and closed his eyes. He concentrated on breathing and keeping the contents of his stomach. He tried pushing thoughts of Alphas out of his head. One thing at a time. He needed to clear his mind, get himself under control.

He had known from a very young age this was going to happen. Status was known at birth. Once the omega went into heat an Alpha or group of Alphas were chosen to court the omega. Sometimes the parents arranged for marriage, sometimes the omega was allowed to choose from a few. Castiel had no idea what avenue his father would choose for him, but he had known all his life this was going to happen.

So why did he feel so blindsided? Why did the manner in which his mate was chosen seem so wrong and demeaning now? He had a feeling the reason lived next door. He had the sudden urge to find Sam and Dean. He knew he shouldn’t. He just couldn’t think of a reason why.

~*~

“Yes, Father, I understand that it's not customary but you must understand my concern. Castiel is starting his first heat and we've got two strange Alphas next door. I don't want to start throwing around accusations, but I need to protect my son.”

Chuck was pacing the floor of his home office. His wife stood in the doorway, leaning a shoulder on the frame. Castiel could hear everything from his perch at the top of the stairs. If he was going to make his escape he'd have to do it soon. His heat scent was getting stronger by the minute and that would make sneaking around extremely difficult.

Never mind the fact that the need to be with the Alphas was becoming urgent. It seemed the deeper he slipped into his heat the more he needed Sam's scent. He longed to feel Dean's strong hands holding him down. Needed the weight of both of them to keep him from coming apart. In order to make it out the back door he’d have to go down the stairs, right past his father’s office door.

He looked back down the hall toward the guest room. He could try and get out the window. If he tricked his mother into thinking he was asleep she wouldn’t feel the need to check on him as often and he’d have more time to get out. Both options held their own risks. He knew he had to act fast, his control was slipping and he needed a clear head in order to get this right.

Castiel warred with himself until he was forced to retreat to the guest room. His mother and father came out of the office sending him scurrying back down the hall and cursing his indecisiveness. He clamored into the bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. His skin was starting to feel itchy and he was getting a bit of a chill. He knew he had a limited amount of time before he would be unable to physically make it outside. The urge to find his Alphas was nearly overpowering. Had Castiel been in his right mind, and not clouded by hormones, he might be worried about how quickly this urgency grew.

His mother showed up shortly after he was back in bed. She brought soup and juice on a tray, but Castiel’s eyes were closed and he did his best to even out his breathing. His mother cooed over him for a moment, wiping his hair across his forehead, tucking the sheets, and finally kissing his temple and leaving. He thanked God when she closed the door behind her. He cracked an eye open and listened to her footsteps grow faint as she made her way back down stairs.

It was now or never.

~*~

At the first hint of the omega heat next door the Alpha’s senses began to heighten. They were more sensitive to everything. The particular gene pool that the brothers came from was more feral, less diluted, than their cousins that lived in this town and others like it. They seemed to forget about their wolf ancestors and try to live as human as possible. Dean knew he was anything but. He may not be able to shift like his forefathers but his inner wolf was alive and well. And howling for his omega.

None of these people danced around a bonfire under Luna’s watchful eye. Their omegas were property and traded off for social standing instead of revered and celebrated. They lived in stuffy concrete homes and only prayed to one God. Usually he didn’t give a flying rat’s ass what anyone else wanted to believe. As long as he and his family were left in peace. But then that’s where his little problem started.

It was his omega in heat next door. He’d known it since the moment he’d laid eyes on the kid. Luckily his brother was there to stop him. Sam had always had more control when it came to matters of the heart. Dean usually flew by the seat of his pants. His little brother reminded him the boy needed to be sixteen in order to leave on his own accord. Otherwise they couldn’t take him without consequences.

As soon as the omega went into heat in the middle of the night Sam had been making arrangements to head back home as soon as they could. The trip wound up being shorter than anticipated. If Castiel was in heat now either his birthday had passed or it was arriving soon. They needed to be ready in case his family tried to mate him. Sam was off picking up a moving van, leaving Dean alone. The omega’s heat could set off an Alpha rut, and Sam didn’t want Dean in public just in case.

The Alpha was restlessly pacing the house. He could easily smell Castiel’s pheromones, even through two closed windows and a driveway of space. It was like that, sometimes, with Alphas and omegas who were more compatible. Sam had come inside a few days ago reeking of the little omega. He had to fight his brother off all night. Any other Alpha and he would have been ripped apart. Sam was the only one Dean would share his omega with.

Dean’s pacing was interrupted when something in his head shifted. He froze in the hallway straining his eyes and ears for any indication. It wasn’t Sam. He would have heard the moving truck. He wasn’t even sure it was sound that caught his attention. His head snapped to the left to look at the backdoor of the house. Slowly his feet started moving toward the kitchen to reach the door. His eyes scanned the windows for any sign of movement in the waning light of the setting sun.

His lip started to curl up in a snarl, he was getting frustrated. The omega’s scent was making everything else hazy and he was having trouble seeing through the fog. Once he reached the back door he left his hand on the cool knob and stopped to listen again. The silence was making him crazy.

~*~

Castiel was out of his bedroom window and on the roof that went over the back porch. He had closed the window behind him, hoping to buy himself a little more time in case his absence were found out. All the lights in the Alpha’s house were off, but it was still light enough outside that it didn’t mean they weren’t home. The garage was closed so he had no idea if any of their vehicles were in it. Panic that they might not be home gripped his chest and he hit his knees, trying to even out his breathing.

He had to be able to do this. He had to pull himself together long enough to get next door. He shuffled to the corner of the roof and looked over. The pillar that supported the corner of the roof was about 8 inches from the edge. If he lowered his legs down he could grip the pillar with his feet and slide to the ground. If he fell he might be able to land on his feet and use the momentum to roll from the house.

On his belly, dangling from his waist, he began to think this might not be a good idea. He couldn’t seem to find the pillar with his toes and didn’t have the strength left to pull himself up. His arms were shaking slightly and he couldn’t get a grip on the shingles. He started to slide further and his mind started to cloud with panic. Once he had the edge under his armpits he swung his legs forward in a last ditch attempt and connected.

He used the bottoms of his bare feet to grip the sides of the pillar and hold him up while he caught his breath. Then he took a few long deep breaths to try and clear some of the fog, he had to keep a clear head, he was so close. He moved his arms down so he was gripping the edge of the roof with his hands, still holding on with his feet and slowly lowered himself so he was hanging from the roof. One hand at a time moved to the pillar until he was clutching it with all his strength.

After a couple more long deep breaths his stomach settled and he shimmied down the pillar to the ground, ducking behind the porch out of view from the kitchen window. He could only hope no one was in the kitchen when he was dangling from the roof. And since no one had come out to stop him he assumed he was okay. He crawled the length of the porch and peeked around the side of the house. Coast clear.

The sun was down now, the sky in the backyard pinking with the fading light. He was amazed an entire day had passed in his heat fog. The fence that separated the yards was only six feet away. The four foot fence he could easily hop was about twenty five yards. He could make it. There were two downstairs windows on the side of the house, both had lights on. He sucked in a breath and held it as he crept around the corner stuck to the edge of the house.

A gust of wind kicked up and he caught a whiff of Alpha. His mouth watered as his heart pounded in his chest. He felt moisture in the back of his pajama pants. He raised a hand and bit down on his knuckles to calm himself. Losing his cool now would suck so bad. He started again and crept under the windows with the lights. When he was across from the short fence he sat with his back against the house, panting, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Now or never.

With a deep breath he lunged forward and took the six feet in three steps, putting his hands on top of the short fence and vaulting himself over. As soon as his feet hit the ground he fell to his butt and pushed himself back against the wood panels. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, listening for anything that might be someone coming for him. The only noise he heard wasn’t from his house, but from his right.

Suddenly he was being hauled up by his shirt and pushed against the tall fence. He opened his eyes in shock, gripping the wrists that held him up. Even in the fading light he could see the bright green of the Alpha’s eyes. Castiel closed his eyes again and leaned his head back, both to rest and to offer his neck. He couldn’t keep the smile from his mouth when he felt and heard a pleased rumble from the Alpha’s chest.

Dean leaned forward and ran his nose up the omega’s throat, the ghost of a tickle. His mouth watered at finally being able to touch this omega who had been wreaking havoc on his senses. The scent had been teasing before. But now it was downright maddening. Heat.

“Oh, my little omega, what have you done?” Castiel barely had time to answer before he was yanked forward. Dean had one hand fisted in the front of the kid's shirt as he dragged him up the drive to the back door. Castiel stumbled, trying to keep his feet under him.

Once in the house the lock was thrown and Castiel found himself pressed against the wall. He knew what was coming. He was going to be claimed. The ritual was familiar, taught in all omega classes, but this already seemed rougher. He was worried Dean was too far gone.

“Oh, Gods, Cass,” Dean breathed against the omega’s lips. Suddenly the Alpha’s hands were soft and reverent. Dean's body pressed against him and he could feel the Alpha’s muscles roll with his attempt at control.

“Alpha”. The word sounded foreign as it was breathlessly spewed. Castiel felt his own body react without permission, arching into Dean's firm hold. The Alpha's hands moved from his collar to the bottom hem of his shirt with such care it was almost unfelt.

Dean lowered himself to his knees before Castiel, hands pushing the omega’s shirt up.

“Fuck, Cass,” Dean spoke the words against his skin. He laved his tongue over to the omega’s stomach. Castiel looked down on him as he placed open mouthed kissed across his belly. The Alpha’s fingers wedged their way into the waistband of his pajama pants then yanked them to the floor. Dean raised up and pushed a forearm against Castiel’s stomach, pinning him to the wall with little effort.

The omega was half hard and he could feel slick leaking down the backs of his legs. Amazingly enough the ache of his heat was gone. However, it was replaced by a deep seated need for the Alpha in front of him. No other Alpha would do. He tilted his head back against the wall, panting as Dean continued to kiss over his midsection.

His knees buckled and he was sure he would have collapsed if it weren’t for the Alpha holding him when Dean ran his tongue over Castiel’s cock. His mouth fell open and he looked down at Dean, groaning from the back of his throat. Dean chuckled, deep and hearty, his breath brushing over the sensitive flesh.

The Alpha sucked the tip into his mouth and the omega shouted as he was rocked with the first orgasm of the night. Dean swallowed the meager amount of the boy’s sweet spend before dragging him down to his knees. He kissed Castiel hard, shoving his tongue in and mapping his mouth. The omega moaned at the taste of himself.

“Hands and knees,” Dean said pulling Castiel’s shirt up and over his head. The omega didn’t hesitate as he spread his thighs and hung his head between his shoulders. His arms were trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm but he was determined to make his Alpha proud. Dean grabbed the pants bunched at his ankles and pulled them off, throwing them to join his shirt. The Alpha was still fully dressed.

He took a moment to admire the boy before him. He ran a hand up the back of a creamy thigh, up over the mound of his taut ass. He smoothed the palm over his spine and grinned wolfishly when he felt a tremor run through the boy.

“My little omega, how beautiful you are.” Then Dean leaned forward and sank his teeth into the meat of Castiel’s ass. The boy lurched forward and howled in surprise. Dean gripped his hips and sucked on the sore spot his teeth created. He kissed his way down to the slick on the inside of Castiel’s leg, licking a thick strip up to his tight hole. Dean grinned again when his omega dropped to his elbows and moaned arching his back to present better.

Dean’s nose was buried between Castiel’s cheeks, fucking him with his tongue. The omega was rocking back into his face, his whole body trembling as if he were cold. Suddenly the front door burst open and slammed shut. Castiel paid no mind to the heavy footsteps headed toward them, but Dean growled low and menacing as Sam turned the corner into the kitchen. The taller Alpha took a second the take the scene in.

“Oh, fuck. You guys…” He didn’t finish the thought as he ran a hand through his hair and held his other hand up. Dean slid a couple fingers into the licked open hole and grunted, pleased, when the omega opened right up for him. He rose to his knees and opened his jeans, leaving them on, and pulled his cock out.

Sam held his hands out, palms up, and went to his knees in front of Castiel. He averted his eyes when Dean growled again. “Easy, big brother. No one’s going to take him.” Dean shimmied up between Castiel’s legs and smeared the tip of his dripping cock in the slick seeping from the omega’s hole. Castiel moaned and rocked back, trying to impale himself on the teasing Alpha. Dean grinned and Castiel whined when the cock was pulled away and rubbed up his crack. The teasing was part of the game.

Sam slowly put a hand down to rest on Castiel’s head, rubbing his fingers into the boy’s scalp for comfort. The omega keened and pressed into the hand as he reached forward and gripped Sam’s jeans. Something between a grunt and a growl reverberated through Dean’s chest. If Sam were any other Alpha he would have been ripped apart by now. Even with that knowledge he was a little surprised Dean was acting this way with him. Though, they’d never shared an omega before. And this one they were going to keep.

Dean gripped Castiel’s hips in his hands and on a single thrust was buried in his tight channel. Sam’s mouth watered at the noises and smells coming from the omega. “Fuck, yes, Dean. Can’t wait for my turn.” Sam gripped Castiel’s hair and pulled his head back, causing the arch of his spine to deepen and his ass to angle up just right.

Dean ground his hips into the omega’s ass before pulling out and pounding back in. He pulled Castiel’s hips backward into every thrust and with the angle hit his prostate every time he pushed forward. Castiel’s hands were clenching, trying to grip the taut denim of Sam's jeans. He spread his legs wider and opened his eyes to see Sam staring at him. Dean kept up the punishing pace and Castiel could feel his knot start to pull at his rim.

This was it. He was going to be knotted. He hoped Dean would mark him now, not wait. His brain was fuzzy, clouded by his heat. He couldn’t think of anything but the Alpha’s knot in his ass and his teeth on his neck. He heard Sam chuckle and it set off butterflies in his gut. Then he realized he was speaking.

“Alpha, please…” Begging like a bitch. Dean thrust once more and if it weren’t for his grip on his hips or Sam’s in his hair he could have face planted on the floor with the force of it. He felt the knot filling him, felt Dean grinding his hips again, felt the twitch of his Alpha’s cock as he started to spill his seed. With each circular motion of his hips Dean’s knot was rubbing over Castiel’s prostate and he squeezed his eyes shut and came again with a groan.

Sam leaned down and kissed him, licking at the roof of his mouth and his teeth. Trying to taste everything. Then he leaned over and kissed his mate over their new omega. Castiel moved back down to rest on his elbows and put his face in his hands. He was panting hard and his heat was clearing slightly for the moment. His skin was sticky with sweat, his hair clinging to his forehead and neck.

He felt a hand run up his spine and bury into the hair at the nape of his neck. Then he was pulled to his knees. He clenched his teeth and let out a hiss, but followed the hand back as he was pressed to Dean’s chest.

“Take it easy, you fucking neanderthal!” Sam scolded. The Alpha ran a hand up Castiel’s chest to his neck. He gripped his throat lightly, just like the other day, and licked at the boys lips. “We’re going to mark you now. So that no one can take you away.” The words were whispered against his lips. Castiel closed his eyes and nodded his head, still breathing a bit heavy.

Sam smiled and kissed his way over Castiel’s jaw and down the left side of his neck. Dean was kissing over his right shoulder and they each found the spot where his neck and shoulder met at the same time.

“Breath, baby. We’ll be as gentle as possible.” Dean’s lips tickled slightly and Castiel shuddered at the scrape of teeth on his flesh. He concentrated on breathing which became a little more difficult when Dean’s hand came up to cover his mouth. Not a good sign.

Suddenly white hot pain was shooting through his neck and shoulders on both sides. He screamed into the palm of his Alpha’s hand and tried to hold his body still. He couldn’t help the little jerks and twitches and was glad for the two sets of hands holding him steady between the two strong bodies. He felt everything. The teeth sinking into his skin, tearing his flesh open. The pull when they were removed. The caress of tongues over the open wounds.

His chest was heaving with the effort to stay upright. Between coming twice, having sex for the first time ever, and being claimed by two Alphas he was feeling a little overwhelmed. His head started to feel light, like it was going to float away. Then everything went dark.

~*~

The brothers felt Castiel go lax in their arms. Dean held him up with an arm around his chest and a knot in his hole. The older Alpha sat back on his heels and nuzzled the side of his new omega's throat, steering clear of the new mate mark. He felt Sam nosing his jaw and angled his head to kiss his brother, they shared the flavors of omega cum and blood.

Then Sam sat back and ran a hand through his hair, looking around the kitchen. As he took in the scene his mind began to clear and he realized the situation they were suddenly in. He groaned into his hands and rocked forward then stood to pace the kitchen. Dean watched him with a weary eye, still scenting his omega.

“Holy shit, Dean. This was not in the plans. Do we even know how old he is? If he isn't sixteen yet…”. Sam's voice trailed off as he stopped and turned to face his brother. One hand on his hip, the back of the other pressed to his mouth. Dean had the gall to roll his eyes.

“We’ll figure it out, Sammy. Just relax.”

“Relax? This is his first heat, I’m surprised there aren’t cops at his house already to investigate his disappearance. What do we do when his parents find him gone? You do realize the new Alphas in town are going to be questioned first right?”

“Call Dad.” Sam threw his hands up in exasperation and began pacing the kitchen again. He could feel the panic welling in his chest, but in true Sam form held it at bay. It would do no good to lose his head.

“We gotta get him out of the kitchen. He has to be hidden when they come looking. And we have to get rid of the smell.”

“What do you want me to do, Sam? We’re kinda stuck.” Dean gestured to his lap where he and the boy were tied together. As if on cue red and blue lights started flashing in the windows in the front of the house. Sam walked over and peeked out the blinds to see a police car parking in the driveway next door. Castiel’s mother and father exited the front door to meet the officer in the yard.

“Yup, sorry, Dean. Time to go.” The older Alpha huffed an impatient sigh. Sam wanted to throw one right back at him, his brother should be far more concerned than this. They braced Castiel's dead weight against Dean's chest and Sam helped balance him and open the back door.

“At least you left your clothes on.”

“Always with the snark, Sammy.” Sam fished Dean's car keys out of his pocket and locked the back door.

“I hope there's nothing really important in there. After this we might not get it back.” Dean grunted, but racked his brain for any possessions he'd miss. Though he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than the omega in his arms.

Sam watched down the driveway while they half carried half dragged Castiel through the side door of the garage. He went to the back of the car and popped the trunk, then gestured for Dean to get in. Dean looked like he was going to laugh; then looked mad.

“Are you fuckung mental?” Sam rolled his eyes at the drama.

“Yeah, let's just put you in the back seat and drive past the cops. They won't see a thing.” Dean shrugged, looking like he was going to try and find a legitimate argument.

“The longer we're here the better chance we'll be caught,” Sam sighed pointing again. Dean grumbled as he shuffled to the trunk and rolled in, tucking Castiel into his stomach in an embrace. Sam smiled warmly at the affection his brother rarely showed. Then slammed the trunk closed on something that sounded like ‘shut up’.

Sam started the car before he went to open the door. There were officers talking at the end of his driveway now, one pointed, and neighbors out. He got behind the wheel and blew out a breath as he adjusted the rearview mirror.

“Here goes,” he mumbled.

About halfway down the drive the officer who pointed started waving him to stop. Sam did so a couple feet from them and rolled his window down.

“Evening, is something wrong?” Sam asked making a show of looking at the lights and people gathered.

“Young man went missing next door. Have you seen Castiel?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows and looked off to the right a bit, feigning thought.

“Cast… Which boy is that, sir?” This is why Sam handled sensitive matters.

“Youngest, black hair. You'd known if you saw him. Boy just went into heat.” Sam raised his brows in mock surprise, opening his mouth slightly.

“Oh, no. I hope you find him quick. We just moved in and it seems like a nice place and all, but it could be dangerous for him.” The officer nodded and did a cursory search of the backseat with a flashlight. Sam held his breath.

“Well,” the man started slowly, “your brother home?” Sam shrugged.

“‘fraid not. He had to run back home to attend to pack business.” The officers eyes narrowed a bit at that and the light was in Sam's face.

“Pack business? You one of them old-fanged howling type?” Sam grit his teeth at the closed minded insult and willed himself calm. Then barked a laugh.

“No, sir, actually, that's why we moved. Wanted to get away from how we were raised.” Sam nodded his head in assurance and smiled warmly. His patience was wearing thin and the omega in his trunk was sure to wake soon. Not to mention Dean was probably getting impatient.

Sam figured he deserved it, though.

The officer gave him one more once over and nodded, backing from the car. He waved at his colleagues and told Sam to have a nice night. Sam told him he hoped the kid was safe.

He didn't want to risk unnecessary attention by pulling over too soon but he'd rather not have his freshly mated omega wake in the trunk of his brother’s car. He pointed the Impala toward the outskirts of town and drove as fast as unsuspiciously possible.

Once he found a gas station that was closed on a somewhat deserted road he parked behind it. He hustled to the trunk and popped it open. There wasn't much light back here, a dim bulb over the back door, but they had pretty good night vision. Better genes.

As soon as the door cracked open he was smacked in the face by a wave of omega heat. His mouth and eyes watered at the promise of the smell. Castiel was rocking his hips back, grinding his ass into Dean's cock. The Alpha had an arm under his head with two fingers in his mouth. Sam was willing to bet the original idea was to keep the boy quiet. He rubbed his growing erection and groaned.

“He's ready for you, Sammy. And if you don't hurry up I'm gonna take him again.” Sam needed no more encouragement. He reached in and scooped Castiel out, holding him cradled in his arms. Dean hopped out and snatched the keys. He grunted as he adjusted himself and moved to open the back door of the car.

By the time Sam got moving the omega had his nose buried in his neck, fisting his shirt and pulling on it.

“Easy, little omega, I've got you.” Words meant to calm only seemed to ignite the boy as he squirmed to get closer. Once Sam was settled into the back seat Dean got behind the wheel and revved her up. He took a cautionary look around before turning the lights on and continuing the trip out of town.

Dean's eyes kept flicking up to the rearview mirror to see his mates. Castiel was now straddling Sam, grinding down into his lap. Sam had a hand on the boys throats and they were kissing like life long lovers. He palmed his groin again and bit his bottom lip. His eyes moved dangerously between the mirror and the road.

Sam shoved Castiel backward and grinned against his lips as the omega whined. He held him back with one hand while pulling out his cock with the other. After a couple sure strokes he lifted the boy with ease and flipped him around so Castiel's back was to Sam's chest.

“Shit, Sam,” Dean groaned from the front seat. The omega’s legs were spread obscenely, one on either side of the Alpha’s. He was undulating his whole body, trying to catch the cock head on his wet hole. Sam rubbed a hand over one thigh while licking and sucking up his neck.

“Watch the road, Dean. And don't pull over.” The older Alpha growled and pressed the pedal slightly. Sam ran a hand over the omega’s little cock and up his stomach. He stopped to pinch and tease his nipples then settled his hand back on Castiel's throat. The boy tilted his head back, offering himself to his mate fully.

Sam growled possessively and used his other hand to guide Castiel's hips back. The Alpha shifted his own hips until his cock head found the heated hole and he thrust up hard, sinking all the way in. Castiel groaned loud and long and went pliant over Sam. He removed his hand from the boy's throat and gripped his hips tight, pushing and pulling the omega into every thrust.

As Castiel's hands scrambled for something to grip he felt himself careening toward orgasm like a freight train. Sam grunted out a warning as he felt his knot catching on the boys rim. Castiel started grinding his hips down in rhythm with Sam's thrusts and as soon as the inflated knot rubbed his prostate he was whining high and coming hard.

Even in the haze of orgasm Sam had the headspace to grab the omega’s cock and jerk him through, aiming at the back of Dean's head.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean sounded angry, but Sam knew he wasn't really. Especially when his brother wiped the sweet omega spend out of his hair and licked his fingers.

“You done, now? Gonna finally call Dad?” Sam rolled his eyes. Then rolled the once again blacked out omega onto the seat so they were spooning. Sam's back was half hanging off and Castiel was a little squished, but he made it work.

“Yeah, gimme a fucking minute, would ya?”

~*~

“We just need someone to grab a truck and head to the house. There’s a spare key in the hollow leg of the bench on the porch. I’m pretty sure the cops can’t go in without a warrant, but with our sudden departure and the kid next door missing I don’t think it’ll take them long to get one.”

Whoever it was that picked up the phone was yelling at Sam now. The Alpha held the phone away from his ear and glared at Dean, who pretended not to see. After the guy calmed down Sam pulled the phone back and listened to him bark out orders. He was sending a few of the guys with their truck to pick up what they could.

“Listen, the most important thing is my bike. If you get nothing else, get my bike.” A few more loud expletives followed. Then the phone was handed off.

“Sam? Everything okay? Where’s Dean?” John asked as he walked away from Bobby.

“Everything’s good, mostly. Dean’s driving now, we’re about a day out.”

“Well, what’s the news, boy? Did you find the omega?” Sam took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. This could go one of two ways. Either he reacted like Bobby did, yelling and angry. Or he’d be excited to have them back so soon. Two extremes. One reaction.

“Yeah, we found him. Turns out he lived in the house next to our rental. He, uh, went into heat this morning. Well, yesterday morning.” Sam only seemed to beat around the bush with his father. Anyone else and he was calm and collected, but something about John Winchester got him a little flustered. It could also be he didn’t want to get yelled at.

“So… He’s with you then? How’d the parents take him leaving?”

“They don’t know.” The silence on the line had Sam questioning whether the connection was still good. He took the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen, that was still counting out their time. “Dad?”

“What happened, Sam? And I don’t want to have to ask you a hundred questions.” His voice was stern, not angry sounding, but not light either. Sam sighed.

“Okay, so look. He went into heat, and I went off to get a truck to start packing up the house, because that’s what we’d been waiting for. But he snuck out of his house, or something. And came over the fence into our yard. Somehow, I didn’t get the story yet, he and Dean wound up on the kitchen floor. I came in just as they were getting started. Dean knotted Castiel and we both marked him. He passed out, the cops showed up at his house, I put him and Dean in the trunk to drive past them, and we booked it.” More silence.

“You put your brother in the trunk of his own car?” The humor in John’s voice threw Sam off a little, he wasn’t expecting his dad to find any of this funny at all. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Dean, who shrugged because he had no idea what was going on. Sam pulled the phone in front of him and put it on speaker.

“Yeah, Dad. Dean rode in the trunk until we got far enough away from people to let him out.” The laughter that followed told both the boys the Alpha was doubled over. Dean scowled.

“It’s not that funny.”

“Actually, son, it’s really funny. So, what then? Where’s the omega? Castiel, you called him? You didn’t leave him in the trunk did you?”

“What? No! Sammy let us out and got in the back to help him through another heat wave. He’s still sleeping now. The little bugger passes out every time he has a freaking orgasm.” They heard John hum approvingly.

“Yup, that’s usually the way a first heat goes. Especially since he’s got two Alphas.”

“You aren’t mad, Dad? This isn’t really how this was supposed to go.” Sam glanced at Dean again who looked a little frustrated. Why poke the bear?

“Not really.” They both released a sigh of relief. Sam let their father know where they were and gave an estimated time of arrival. Castiel started to stir in the back seat so they ended the conversation and Sam took over driving while Dean ducked back to sit with the omega.

“Find a store, Sam. We’ll get a blanket out of the trunk and some food and water. We gotta at least keep him hydrated.” Sam nodded and kept his eyes open for an exit sign with a gas station logo. The sun was creeping up over the horizon, painting the sky a pale pink. The first day of their mated trio.

~*~

The brothers grabbed every blanket they had stashed in the back of the trunk. One laid across the seat, the other who wrapped around a naked Castiel. They had closed the distance of black top in record time and should be coming up to the compound within the hour. The sun was beginning to dip under the horizon and the sky was painted a pretty pink-yellow-orange.

Castiel was asleep on the seat. Luckily he’d done that most of the trip. The floorboard was littered with half empty water bottles and wrappers from various chocolates or granola bars. Luckily they didn’t move too far from home to find the omega and would be able to get him a decent meal soon.

The issue now was his heat. There was no fucking way either Alpha was going to introduce him right now. John and Mary were likely the only ones that would be allowed near him. And even then Sam was sure he didn’t want to introduce his mother to his new mate while he was hanging on his knot. And Castiel was insatiable.

First heats were always the worst. An omega’s body was going through, basically, a trauma for the first time. Muscles and joints weren’t used to the strain of fever and knotting. During an omega’s heat the pheromones given off would cause a reaction in Alphas. Their bodies would produce a soothing hormone, similar to the pheromones Alpha’s produced to calm their omegas. Having an Alpha available for a heat usually made it a little more tolerable, if not pleasurable, for the omega. However, apparently having two Alpha’s ‘competing’ for attention wracked up the omega’s needs.

“Alright, Dad, we’re about half an hour away. We’ll probably get there just as it’s getting dark.” Dean could barely make out the muffled sound of his father’s reply, didn’t get any of the words.

“Yeah, I think that’d be best. I’m not really in the mood to have people crowding him.” Dean shot his brother a look of warning that said he agreed. “And I don’t think he’d appreciate being in front of all these new people for the first time while he’s in the middle of an intense first heat.” Sam nodded. Hummed a couple of times. Then thanked John.

When they pulled through the gates to their closed community both brothers sighed happily. Castiel was awake, but still laying in the back. He admitted to feeling feverish but said the ache was gone, for now. They drove through the streets toward the main house, where the Pack Alpha stayed. Even though they could no longer shift they stuck to as many old traditions as they could.

Their home was finished being built just before they moved. John had said they had everything they’d need to finish off the week of heat. And the another added benefit of a second Alpha was that someone could run errands or attend meetings without leaving the omega alone. Both brothers growled stiffly at the idea of leaving during the first heat. John just chuckled knowingly and let them know the first time they’d get a pass.

When they pulled into the dirt drive to their cabin Sam got out to open the garage door. Dean pulled the car in as Sam was unlocking the door to the house. The older Alpha helped Castiel out of the backseat, stealing a kiss before leading him inside.

“So, this is it. We have plans for the main house after our father retires, so this is going to be home,” Sam said gesturing around the open space. Castiel’s eyelids were a little droopy and he licked his lips and nodded while looking around; looking a little derpy. Sam and Dean shared a smile, each rubbing a shoulder or hip to maintain contact.

The three moved from the garage door that lead through the kitchen and living room to a large bedroom at the back of the house.

~*~

The trio was undisturbed for the six days Castiel's heat had them occupied, then for two days more; just for good measure. Sam and Dean had talked about their pack and how life in the community was. The innocent little omega was a bit awestruck at how different things were here. They all tidied up their living space in anticipation of John and Mary coming to meet him.

Castiel wasn't about to admit it, but Sam could see he was nervous. He sat on the couch with the omega's head in his lap, scratching gently over his scalp. Dean knelt in front of Sam, one hand on his knee the other on Castiel's shoulder. He leaned forward and nuzzled the omega's jaw then sented his neck. He hummed happily.

“You ready Cass?”

“Do you think they'll like me?” he asked nervously. Sam chuckled lightly and ran a hand over the omegas shoulder and down his side to rest on his hip.

“Of course they will,” he said gently, “you're ours.” Castiel offered a small smile and snuggled into Sam's lap. Dean rubbed his hair and growled playfully, then got up to open the door. Castiel sat up on the couch and scooted closer to Sam who in turn rested his arm behind him on the back of the couch. They could hear Dean greeting his parents.

“Mom. Dad.” He hugged them each in turn and held the door for them to enter. Sam stood and turned to the door as his parents rounded the couch. He offered the same greeting and motioned toward Castiel.

“This is Castiel. Cass, that’s John and Mary.” He stood, unsure if he was supposed to and was nearly pulled off balance by Mary into a huge hug.

“Castiel, it's so nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much.” She released him only to have John scoop him up in an equal hug. The omega laughed a little, Sam thought with relief.

“It's a pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester.” Dean barked a laugh, then covered his mouth after the look his mom shot him.

They all settled in the living room and fell into comfortable chatter. The Winchesters asked about Castiel's family. The omega asked about their social structure. He was still slightly miffed about the freedoms omegas had here. And John was put off by how Castiel was almost given to another Alpha.

“We had to take him. He would have been mated off.”

“Yeah, but the plan wasn't to just take him on the kitchen floor,” Sam shot back at his brother. Castiel buried his reddened face in his hands.

“That's my boy,” John said leaning into the back of the couch and reaching his arm around Mary. Who then elbowed him in the ribs.

“Yes,” Castiel said moving his hands, his face still a shade of pink, “what about my family? Can I call them?”

“When are you sixteen, Castiel? You are free to call or visit them after that.” Mary asked placing a hand on his knee. He looked a little embarrassed.

“I am sorry, what day is today?”

“It's, uh, July second. You arrived in time for our 4th of July celebration,” John said rather proudly. They didn't celebrate all holidays, but any excuse for fireworks was a good one in the Winchester book.

“Oh,” Castiel nodded, “then in eight days.” Dean nearly jumped off the couch.

“Are you serious? We have to throw a party!” The omega looked confused.

“A party? For a birthday?” His brother mated gawked at him.

“Uh, yeah, Cass. Some call it a birthday party.” Dean's eyebrows were almost part of his hairline.

“We don't get individual birthday events. Our parents were afraid it would breed entitlement.” He shrugged his shoulders and looked around hesitantly.

Dean clutched his chest, then hit his knees on the floor. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. The dramatic Alpha shuffled toward the deprived omega and settled between his knees, wrapping his arms around his mates waist.

His words were a bit muffled against Castiel's lap when he said, “I am so sorry, Cass. I can promise you, you will never again, in your life, have a birthday without a party.” Sam shoved his shoulder, hard, and sent him to the floor. Unperturbed, Dean sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.

“Its official. That wasn't a kidnapping. We rescued him,” he said to his parents. Mary's smile was amused while John's was more of an annoyed smirk. Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Sorry about him, baby, when Mom and Dad are around he tends to de-age about ten years.” Dean scowled at his brother. Castiel offered an awkward, if not reassuring, smile.

“It's alright. How, um, how old are you?” Mary's jaw dropped as her eyebrows shot up as she sat forward.

“Dean and Samuel Winchester! You have had him cooped up in here for over a week and you haven't been getting to know each other? What have you been doing?” Again, Castiel was scarlet. John nudged her side.

“C’mon, Mary. You know damn well what they've been up to.” Castiel groaned as his face fell into his hands. John just grinned like a jackal.

“Yeah, fine,” Mary said standing, “were going to go. Boys, talk to Castiel about his party. Talk!” She and John shuffled out after their goodbye hugs.

“I don't know if I'll ever get used to this,” the omega said as Dean sat next to him. Suddenly he felt way more secure squished between his two Alphas.

“You'll be fine, Cass. And I'm twenty four.” Castiel's jaw dropped.

“I'm twenty,” Sam added. The omega closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of the couch. The Alphas shared a look across him and dove in.


End file.
